Yes, I do
by Soul4Angel
Summary: Angel's POV during and post WML (What's My Line) 1


I was watching a few of the older, season 2 eps and I just thought about this as a continuation based on what Angel was thinking. I've never been good with POV fics, but here goes.   
~Thanks to everyone who has sent me feedback on the last fics "Bliss" and "In Her Arms" I really, really appreciate all the great words I get from all of you.  
~Mistakes are purely my fault...I'm not the world's greatest typist.   
~Feedback is much appreciated @ LuVnAnGeLNBuFfY@aol.com  
  
Yes, I do: A VERY short fic  
By *~Rachel*~  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own them? Nope. See, my name is RACHEL, NOT Joss. None of these characters belong to me. I'm not making money off them, blah, blah, blah. Do you really think I would put B/A thru all of this and have Buffy sleeping with Riley? YUK!  
Rating: Do you watch the show?? You can read this. Maybe PG-13ish   
Summary: Angel's POV of the scene at the ice rink.   
Spoilers: "What's my Line 1"  
Distribution: My site, Angel Forevermore: http://www.fortunecity.com/lavender/indemnity/65/, the groups I send them to and if everyone else can just tell me where it's going first. I'll probably say yes!   
Feedback? G Does Angel look hott wearing leather pants? (All together now, Nod your head "YES!")   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I knelt down beside the giant-sized man, examining the ring that was on his hand. From behind me, Buffy said, "And the Hellmouth presents "Dead Guys on Ice.' Not exactly the evening we were aiming for."   
  
"You're in danger." I said, still looking at the ring. "You know what the ring means?"  
  
"That I just killed a Superbowl champ?" Buffy asked me, joking.  
  
"I'm serious." I replied, raising my voice at her- something I rarely did to my beloved. "You should go home and wait until you hear from me." I turned back around to her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"What about you?" Buffy asked back at me, skating over towards me. Her gloved hand cupped my cheek. "That cut-"  
  
"Forget about me." I said, moving my face away from her. "This is bad, Buffy. We have to get you someplace safe."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean hide?"  
  
"Let's just get you out of here." I said, trying to at least move her off the ice.   
  
"Wait. Your eye is all...Let me-" Buffy made a motion to reach up to my head and wipe the blood away from my cut. However, I backed away for one step and lowered my head, trying to hide my face from her. "Hey, don't be a baby." Buffy said. "I'm not gonna hurt you."  
  
I shook my head. "It's not that..." and it seriously wasn't about her hurting me- I know that she would never do that. "I...you shouldn't have to touch me when I'm like this." My anger hadn't cooled and my face was still distorted into my vampire features.   
  
Buffy's eyes searched mine. "Like what?"  
  
Was she honestly that blind? "You know, when I'm..."  
  
"Oh..." Buffy replied. And then she did what I never would have expected. Buffy took off her glove, slowly and calmly. She placed her hand on my forehead, feeling the ridges over my face. Slowly, as Buffy's gentleness held me in place, she ran her fingertips across my unsightly features as she gazed deep into my eyes. God, never before had anyone treated me with such tenderness- tenderness that I didn't deserve. "I didn't even notice." She said softly, gazing up into my eyes with nothing by love inside.   
  
And very slowly, her lips ascended to mine. Buffy stood on the tiptoes of her skates in order to be closer to me. Already, I was tingling from the feelings of the small Slayer in my arms. Buffy wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her.   
  
See, I never thought this would happen. Buffy, the love of my life, was kissing me- kissing the monster that lived inside of me. Never had I ever thought that I could show her my vampire visage without her screaming in terror- the way she had that night of our first kiss.   
  
Buffy has made me realize something very important: Love is blind. I mean, it must me. She had just proven it to me.  
  
She didn't see my rigid forehead or the yellow glow in my eyes- she saw *me*. The man she loved, and I was truly blessed for that. I couldn't have asked for more. And oh God, there she goes, using her tongue to drive me crazy- to make me loose all of my sanity. And as I felt her run her tongue against my fangs- the pinnacle of my vampirism, she didn't hold back. When she was talking to me or simply *being* with me, she never held back. MY girlfriend was the Slayer.   
  
Girlfriend.  
  
That seemingly simple 10-letter word meant so much to me- I was the one she was in love with. The one she kissed and the one she thought about at night in her dreams. I was the subject in her diary and what she talked about with Willow. Oh yeah, I was one lucky guy. And it was something I could never take for granted.   
  
And as Buffy ran her fingers through my hair, pressed her sweet lips to mine, all of a sudden, words came back to haunt me. The words that Darla had spoken to me over a year ago surfaced in my memories as though I had just heard them yesterday.  
  
"Did you ever think she'd look at your face- you're *true* face, and give you a kiss?" Darla had asked me, with a sneer on her face.   
  
Yes, I do.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The end!   



End file.
